


Frosting the Window Pains

by sunrisegirl606



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisegirl606/pseuds/sunrisegirl606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has been feeling lonely ever since she was separated from Anna. But that's not what's bothering her right now. What she wants to know is who is writing messages on her window?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting the Window Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written. Please let me know what you think so I could improve and/or write more chapters!

Elsa sat at the door. Please knock again, Anna. I want someone to talk to. 

She sighed. There was no way Anna was coming back. It was past her bedtime anyway.

Elsa began to brush out her hair, playing with the texture of it while getting out the knots. Letting a couple of strands fall to the floor, Elsa ran her fingers through it, feeling the softness and grimacing at the split ends.

She climbed into bed and snuggled against the doll she kept from when she split a room with Anna. The doll looked like her sister; that is, if her sister had buttons for eyes. The red braided hair was missing the white streak from the accident, which was comforting. It almost made Elsa forget what had happened. But the thought of the missing streak brought the memory back, vividly.

Anna rolled for a few seconds in the snow before stopping at the bottom of the snow pile. Her eyes were closed and her expression was that of one who was sleeping quietly with no dreams. It made Elsa’s stomach seal over with ice to think she might’ve killed her sister. Elsa held her until her parents came running. She kept her safe from everything else.

It was alright now; there was no way that Elsa could hurt her now. As long as they didn’t see each other often, there was no need to worry about it happening again. At least, that what Elsa’s parents told her.

Elsa brought the Anna doll closer to her chest. She could almost hear her sister whisper, “Goodnight Elsa. I love you.”

Steady tears rolled down Elsa’s cheek as she whispered to the doll, “I love you too, Anna.”

****

The next day, Elsa waited for her tutor to show up and teach her the day’s lesson. She waited by the window and looked outside. A blanket of white covered the kingdom, giving it a clean look. Elsa loved winter more than any other season. It was the one that made her feel most at home.

When Elsa peered out the window, her hands up against the glass, her fingers made a beautiful swirl of frost along the pane. She quickly withdrew her hands. Remember what Dad said. She thought to herself. Conceal. Don’t let anyone see. Elsa sat against the wall and kept her hands against her stomach. 

Something strange happened. The frost along the window pane was growing bigger. Elsa watched curiously as the frost formed two distinct words across the glass.

Hello Elsa.

“Elsa?” Her tutor knocked on the door. “May I come in?”

Elsa sat against the wall staring at the window. What just happened?

“Elsa?” Her tutor knocked again. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Elsa replied. “One minute.” 

She leaped up to the window and looked beyond the message. There was no one there. The town looked peaceful. Not a single footprint in the snow.

She wiped away the words with her sleeve. Even during her lesson, she couldn’t stop thinking about what the message meant. Who wrote it? Where did they go?

That night, she sat by the window and waited in vain for another message to appear. She waited until her eyes drooped and she fell against the wall clutching her doll.

Her window cracked open the tiniest bit, letting in a breeze that carried several thick snowflakes. A shadow passed over her and came into the room. The unseen person walked over to her bed and picked up a blanket. He walked back to the window seat and draped it over Elsa tenderly, tucking in the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. He planted a kiss on her head before flying off into the night and leaving another message on her window pane.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
